


conquer my lips, please, pretty please

by kaiyak



Series: TianShan Week 2018 [3]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Fluff, Gay Sex, Love, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Passion, Riding, Romance, Sex, Sinner, confidentbottom!guanshan, i swear to god these boys are powered by love man, love making at three am, sin - Freeform, tianshanweek, tianshanweek2018, top!hetian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiyak/pseuds/kaiyak
Summary: he tian can't help but love the feeling of guan shan straddling his hipsthey're probably never going in heaven, but who cares?(they'll still love each other for ever and ever)(and it's no secret; their feelings are immortal)+tianshan week day 3+ (sinner)





	conquer my lips, please, pretty please

**Author's Note:**

> ohmigod i'm a liiitle late oops ;; (it's still monday the 27 though where i live!)  
> i had school today, so i couldn't go to sleep at midnight like i did saturday and sunday (woops)  
> here's the third day! obviously sinner = sex to me lol so i just had to ^^ (welcum)  
> i'm like jumping on to the fourth day so that i'll probably be able to post it tomorrow morning  
> anyway guys hopefully you'll like today's text as well! have fun reading :3  
> (also i think all of these works won't be betaed nor corrected, so please, don't expect them to be perfect TT)  
> thanks, and see you tomorrow! :D

It was three and one quarter in the morning. A peaceful, uneventful Sunday which promised tons of hours of love making, the apartment as silent as a church full of faithful, praying people.

Except for the moans, the puffs of breath, the slaps of skin against skin, and the soft, almost imperceptible _‘oh, baby’_ echoing around the bed.

The smell of sex was incredibly intoxicating, and He Tian took a big gulp of air, the sweet, poisonous aroma setting his whole body on fire. It was even more powerful than the always present odor of cigarettes, and it always drove him entirely mad with pleasure.

Guan Shan was sliding his bottom on his crotch, his back straight, looking down on him in a way that made He Tian so _submissive_ , so _dominated_ , yet so _loved_ at the same time it fascinated the fuck out of him, and made him clutch his claws at his redhead’s flanks, possessiveness clinging at his sanity.

The moonlight was licking at Guan Shan’s naked body, and He Tian jealously did the same, claiming the boy straddling his hips as his, and his only, by biting Guan Shan’s clavicle savagely.

Guan Shan, surprised, gasped aloud, an endearing whimper leaving his vocal chords, resounding on the walls which trapped the couple.

Asking for pardon, He Tian swiped his tongue on the newly made wound, a small rose blooming on blemished skin, furnished with tiny, tiny sparks of fire, and put a kiss on his work of art, Guan Shan grumbling with desire.

“More, Tian,” Guan Shan demanded eagerly, lifting his waist and falling down on He Tian’s erection repetitively, He Tian’s head turning, his mind disappearing behind a fog of craving.

“Hmm. Han—More what?”

He liked when he struggled to speak. He liked when Guan Shan was so powerful, he was able to rend him a panting mess, devoid of everything and anything, except the admiration and love he had always possessed for Guan Shan.

Guan Shan swallowed, and He Tian stared at his Adam’s apple, impossibly intrigued in the way it bobbed up and down. His cheeks heated a bit more.

“T-Touch me. Touch me—ah! More, He Tian,” he shout-whispered, impatient, seeking for attention, for hands handling him as if he were the most precious china. 

And He Tian obeyed without even thinking about it because, _yes, yes, my Lord, he is the one, the most precious one._

His fingers palmed Guan Shan’s shaft, and the latter wailed, drops of saliva sliding down his chin.

Ecstasy burst behind their eyelids as they simultaneously moaned, the redhaired male still buckling his inferior members against He Tian’s, want sinking in their heart.

Impossibly turned on, He Tian jumped on Guan Shan’s lips, biting them with infinite need, ravishing the flesh while battling with Guan Shan’s tongue, a fight for supremacy making their thighs tremor.

Guan Shan hummed lightly, the sound getting transmitted to He Tian’s mouth instantly.

He Tian growled, passion igniting him.

He was falling so _hard,_ and there was no way back.

Guan Shan bent his whole body, and his torso touched He Tian’s, the friction sending shivers down his spine.

“Mh, He Tian,” he howled, breathing in and out at a fast pace, before He Tian kissed him again, and again, with danger on the tip of his tongue.

He Tian gave his lover what he truly wanted by taking possession of Guan Shan’s nipples with his fingers, playing with the small buds, getting swiftly tipsy by Guan Shan’s sounds of lust.

He was so affected by them, by his physique, by his soul, by his _everything_ , it was incredible. He felt the blush coming up on his cheeks, and exhaled, Guan Shan looking at him, desperate and worried.

“T-Tian,” he pleaded, a frown on his alabaster face.

“Yes, baby, I’m here,” He Tian said, reassuring his baby by nosing at the junction between his neck and his shoulder, nipping there with such delicacy, it made him drunk in love.

He Tian put his hands on Guan Shan’s ass, his nails caressing the flesh, hunger tainting his veins.

“Uh, yeah, that’s—Hm!”

He Tian was pretty sure he could not hold it in any longer, and he circled the rim with his index finger, Guan Shan cutely vibrating on his chest.

“Conquer me, Guan Shan,” He Tian blew out in his ear, biting the lobe, and the redhead panted, unable to pronounce a single word, the pleasure blinding him with full force.

He pushed his finger in, feeling the squishy muscle and gulping at how Guan Shan screamed, his eyes rolling back, thrusting his pelvis against He Tian’s waist.

He Tian almost came right there and now, his dick so hard he just felt the need to release with Guan Shan, trapping the other’s body and stitching it to his, the mutual orgasm always sending them to paradise.

“O-Okay, I’m ready,” Shan announced, confidence swimming in his orbs, butterflies swarming in in abdomen.

“You sure, little Mo? I haven’t prepared you—”

Guan Shan cut him off without remorse, almost spitting, his voice so low, He Tian was sure the desire spicing up his vocal chords was practically _angry, aggressive, animalistic_.  

“I’m ready,” he huffed out, groaning.

Grinding on He Tian’s body, he shamelessly lifted his ass cheeks, taking He Tian’s penis in his palm and angling it towards his hole, and descended in one movement, He Tian seeing white at once and feeling the cry tearing up his throat violently.

Guan Shan got positioned correctly, feeling how He Tian was filling him totally, entirely.

And both knew they had been made for each other since the beginning.

“Conquer my lips,” He Tian begged, wheezing, his fingers deep in Guan Shan’s orange-tinted mane, gripping at the strands with strength, needing Guan Shan to start the dance, to start waltzing and making him dance along.

And so Guan Shan got up and down, and they both yelled, touching each other lovingly, kissing each other as if the end of the world was on their doorstep.

He Tian’s orgasm was already building up, and Guan Shan too, from the way his member was leaking cum, the slippery white semen sliding down the tip beautifully.

Almost possessed, Guan Shan increased his speed, and He Tian tried to look at him, at the artwork he had on his body, glowing under the moonlight, the many buildings facing them behind the big windows on the wall.

Soon, they were panting messes, and He Tian prayed, prayed so fervently.

Guan Shan erupted, moaning gorgeously, and He Tian followed simultaneously, their voices synchronized as cum splattered their bodies.

The redhead fell on He Tian, and the latter accepted him gratefully, trapping him between his arms.

He bumped their faces together, and they laughed a little, before their lips joined themselves, fervour slowly disappearing.

But love always stayed, staining their insides, inked on their hearts.

“Mmh—love you,” Guan Shan mumbled, his eyelashes fluttering, and He Tian almost cried with joy, tears on the corners of his eyes.

“Love you too, puppy,” he promised, and he hid his mouth in Guan Shan’s neck, pampering it with butterfly kisses.

Before they fell asleep, dirty with cum between their legs, He Tian protected Guan Shan from the coldness of the room that had reappeared after the ardor had calmed down by covering him with bed sheets, snuggling him and hugging him as if it was something instinctual.

 _I’ll love you for the rest of infinity_.

Guan Shan answered, silently, and kissed He Tian’s collarbone, content.

 _Me, too_ , he thought, and the stars shone just a little bit brighter.


End file.
